


i can't quit you, baby

by leaflibrarian



Series: lullabies 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Anal Fingering, Artist Steve Rogers, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enthusiastic Consent, Headspace, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflibrarian/pseuds/leaflibrarian
Summary: He’s been so tempted, to just walk into his room and trade Bucky’s hand for his. Just walk in there, fall straight into his lap like one of the many dames Bucky’s got on any other night, bury his face in his broad chest and listen to his moans.He wishes that Bucky would use his strong arms to pick him up, lower him on his cock, and direct him on what to do.Give him a firm but gentle hand, a sense of direction. Whisper in Steve’s ear to ride him, breath billowing hot against his ear, and call him pretty, such a pretty—oh god.The thing is, he doesn’t think Bucky would even stop him. He’s doing this on purpose, baiting him. Sending out a worm on a line, waiting to reel in the big catch.Would it be so bad, giving in?





	i can't quit you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I Can't Quit You Baby by Led Zeppelin.  
> This is a sequel to Drunken Lullabies. You don't really neeeeed to read it, but you should to get a better understanding.  
> I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this one ;)  
> *sips tea*

If you asked Steve what this little game Bucky and he are playing, he wouldn’t even know where to begin to tell you. The two started this little tango around the time they first had sex, spur of the moment and all the more confusing.

Since that night, Bucky’s made it a point to tease Steve as much as humanly possible, sending Steve to bed aching and wanton.

He comes home around the same time as usual like clockwork, throwing his keys on the old oak table with a clack, and Steve’s head perks up from the drafting table in almost a Pavlovian response.

Once again like clockwork, Bucky leaves his door ajar, a silent invitation, and begins to get himself off. He makes it a show to moan as longingly as possible, low grumbles and moans escaping his lips, floating through the halls and making their way to his room.

He’s been so tempted, to just walk into his room and trade Bucky’s hand for his. Just walk in there, fall straight into his lap like one of the many dames Bucky’s got on any other night, bury his face in his broad chest and listen to his moans.

He wishes that Bucky would use his strong arms to pick him up, lower him on his cock, and direct him on what to do.

Give him a firm but gentle hand, a sense of direction. Whisper in Steve’s ear to ride him, breath billowing hot against his ear, and call him pretty, such a pretty— _ oh god. _

The thing is, he doesn’t think Bucky would even stop him. He’s doing this on purpose, baiting him. Sending out a worm on a line, waiting to reel in the big catch. Would it be so bad, giving in? 

He thought that since their getting together that one drunken night, that this would be easier. No dancing between them, tiptoeing around each other because they’re too afraid to fall in headfirst. Steve didn’t think that they’d end up teasing each other like this— until the levee finally breaks.

Steve drops the markers he’s been holding and lets them scatter on the desk. Bucky’s still going, his moans only intensifying, gasps of red-hot pleasure blazoning their way to his room. 

He sputters for a second, standing up, trying to gain confidence to just walk in there.

What would he say? What if Bucky really doesn’t want it? 

He thinks of what Bucky said the first time anything between them happened. 

He said that he knew Steve was listening to him screw that dame— _what was it, Ellen? Eleanor?_ — and he knew that Steve was getting off. 

And isn’t that just the worst part? That he’s doing this on purpose— playing this game, _whatever it is_ , to get Steve in his bed. 

Steve finally gathers enough confidence to start his way over to Bucky’s room, albeit a little shaky and red in the face. 

Like the first night, Steve feels magnetized to Bucky, finding his bedroom door in the dark and opening it. His heart dances around his ribcage, beating harder than he’s ever thought it could. 

The room is dark, save for the cracked window shining a low blue glow across Bucky’s silhouette on the bed.

 He’s lying prone, sheets thrown fitfully off the bed, covering only his toes. He’s as naked as the day he was born, his broad chest rising and falling with each aborted moan escaping from his throat.

His face is layered with a thin sheen of sweat, his brows furrowed in concentration as he rubs his thumb over the head of his exposed cock. Bucky’s blue-grey eyes flit to Steve, standing sentinel beside the threshold, pin-straight. 

His face seems to flush with what Steve thinks might be embarrassment, but discerning by the low moan from his lips and his hand moving faster, Steve discovers it’s out of arousal. 

All of the files in the office of  _ Steve’s Brain _ are on fire. His feet are cemented to the ground, leaving him gawking as Bucky continues, jaw glued to the floor. 

His dick is about half hard just from the blissful expression painting Bucky’s features, his pupils blown wide and hair stuck to his face from sweat.

Bucky halts for a moment. “You just gonna stand there or what, Stevie?” he breathes, his breath still trying to catch up.

He falters for a second, giving his brain a second to reboot. “Yeah—I just, I—” he stutters.

Bucky lets out a dry laugh at Steve’s chagrin and beckons him toward him with the wagging of a finger. 

“C’mere, baby,” he purrs, and Steve just about  _ melts. _

He scrambles to straddle Bucky’s muscle-thick thighs, running hands over his chest and arms. Steve’s pupils are huge and dark, his breath catching as he feels Bucky’s erection brush over the swell of his ass.

Bucky’s arms wrap around his thin waist, pulling his small torso flush against his strong one. His warm breath swirls against his ear, tickling the hairs at the back of his neck.  He smells like sweat and seawater and sex, and it’s all so  _ good. _

Steve’s brain comes back online. He needs to tell Bucky how he feels about this little ploy he’s been playing on him.

Bucky must have felt his hesitation, and pulls away a fraction. 

“Everything okay, doll? Such a pretty face shouldn’t have such a sad frown,” Bucky drawls, eyes flitting from Steve’s to his visible erection in his sleep pants.

“Bucky,” he starts calmly, “What’s this little game we’ve been playing?” His voice is matter-of-fact—yet exhausted.

Bucky looks like a deer caught in headlights. He runs his large hands over his flank, hands burning hot through his thin cotton shirt. 

“Baby, I thought that—”

Steve interrupts him. “No. You didn’t think at all.”

Bucky recoils. “Now, don’t say that, I—”

“No, Bucky.” He cuts him off and shakes his head jerkily. “I’m tired of walking on eggshells about this.”

Bucky sighs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. You’re right,” he concedes, “But what would people think? Two pals  livin ’ alone, no gal for either of  us? I wouldn’t want to raise suspicions, honey.”

_ “Buck! _ It’s not like I’m asking for you to parade me around  _ town!” _ Steve snaps. He immediately regrets it, seeing Bucky’s dejected expression.

Bucky wilts underneath him. He pulls Steve closer on his lap, burying his face in Steve’s neck, chests flush and Bucky’s dick soft on his thigh.

“I wish I could, Steve,” he whispers. “I really wish I could make an honest man  outta you,” he says, his body limp, tears blooming in his eyes but not yet falling.

“Ah, save the tears,” Steve jokes, elbowing Bucky lightly on the shoulder. “I don’t want to raise suspicions either. As much as it pains me, you should still continue seein’ other people.”

“I guess so,” Bucky breathes reluctantly, “But you’re all mine,” he says, huge paws kneading at his backside. 

“Oh, is that so?” Steve laughs.

“Yes. I’m not  lettin ’ another person have you like that.” Bucky says, obstinate.

He pulls Steve into a bear hug— and if he were any smaller, he thinks Bucky could crush him. His massive hands continue kneading at either side of his ass possessively.

Steve relaxes into the embrace, planting wet kisses along Bucky’s jawline and neck, traveling down his sternum. Bucky continues grappling his ass, lining up to Steve’s crack to start a lazy grind against it.

The mood instantly shifts somewhere, turning from molasses-sweet and slow going, to insistent and needy. Bucky wordlessly demands that Steve shed his clothes, sending his pajamas to the wall and to slide  down the floor.

Steve’s head is swimming, slowly fading away with each sucking kiss Bucky leaves along the column of his throat. He grinds his insistent erection against Bucky’s, with each leisurely movement comes a low groan from Bucky’s throat.

“Do you have a rubber?” He emerges out of his thoughts to ask Bucky, not breaking the rolling of his hips.

“I do, honey, don’t you worry. Just relax, I’ll take care of you, baby,” Bucky purrs against his ear, thick fingers coming up from his hips to curl around his hair.

“Can I ride you?” Steve asks meekly.

Bucky lets out a low sound that sounds like a bona fide growl. 

“A’course, baby, since you asked so sweetly,” he purrs, eyes hooded and dark, and cock diamond-hard against his hip. 

Something unsure passes on Steve’s face. “What is it, baby? What do you need?”

“I- I... Buck...” He trails off, not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“We could stop, if you don’t feel comfortable, honey,” Bucky says levelly, seeking out eye contact but failing.

“No, it’s not that, I—” Steve breaks off.

“Then what is it, baby? You know you could tell me anything, promise. Cross my heart.”

There is a pregnant pause for what feels like forever. Steve’s blue eyes are still dark, but they’re laser focused to Bucky’s. 

“You sure, Buck?”

“Pinkie promise, Stevie. You could tell me anything and I’d never judge you.”

Steve lets out a long gust of air and looks at Bucky for what seems like an  eternity. “Can I... call you Daddy?”

Bucky makes the mistake of freezing, and Steve recoils with mortification. He feels like he could spontaneously combust at this moment from sheer embarrassment.

However, Bucky feels like the breath has been stolen right out of his lungs, the words so powerful coming from Steve.

His cock gives an immense twitch, and hardens impossibly underneath Steve’s ass. He pulls Steve willingly to his strong chest. The smaller boy melts against his chest, and releases a long-held breath.

“ Of course baby, you don’t think I’d want to be your Daddy? I’d never judge you, baby. I’d take such good care of you, sweetheart,” Bucky purrs, Steve going limp against his chest and grinding his cock against Bucky.

Steve is freely crying, tears streaming down his face, the relief almost palpable. 

“Don’t be ashamed, honey. I’d never make you feel bad about liking what you like,” Bucky hums comfortingly in Steve’s ear. Steve whines lowly, breathing wetly against his chest and continuing his leisurely grind. 

“I’ll get the slick, and you can show daddy how good you can be.” 

He gets the slick from the bedside table, and takes the rubber and slides it down the shaft of his cock. 

“Open yourself for me, baby. Let me see you ride my fingers,” Bucky growls, pouring a glob on his fingers and circling  Steve’s hole.

Steve lines himself up to Bucky’s fingers and lowers himself slowly and lets himself feel  the  stretch of it. He keens lowly, feeling the burn of just the single digit.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. You look so pretty, honey, getting yourself all ready for me. You want your daddy to tell you what to do? To ride me, and be so sweet and pretty for me to look at?”

Steve wails as Bucky brushes over his prostate. “Oh, oh—daddy! Please, god I—”

“Please what, baby?” Bucky purrs.

“ _ Please, _ oh fuck, please, fuck me,” He sputters, lowering himself up and down faster over Bucky’s breaching finger.

Bucky laughs teasingly. “Not just yet, baby, I’m not exactly small, am I?” 

Steve shakes his head. Bucky adds a second finger and Steve wails and throws his head back.

“That’s right, baby boy. You can ride daddy soon, just  gotta open you up a little more. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, sugar.”

“No—no, no,” Steve agrees, panting and dripping with sweat. Bucky brushes over  his prostate, eliciting a string of whines and groans.

“Oh, daddy, daddy  _ daddy _ _ ,”  _ Steve howls, body vibrating with tension. Bucky’s holding him up by his flank, large hand nearly covering his small torso.

“I’m here, honey. I’ll never leave you.” Bucky drones as Steve continues bouncing in his lap, strong thighs holding him up and hair falling over his eyes.

“Please don’t leave me, daddy,” Steve cries, hands scrabbling to wrap around Bucky’s shoulders.

“I’ll always be here to take care of you,” Bucky coos, pulling him down to kiss him lazy and slow.

After three fingers Bucky decides that’s enough. Steve whines at the loss of sensation, but then Bucky’s slicking himself up and lining himself up to  Steve’s hole. 

_ Fuck, _ Steve looks so wrecked above him. It’s clear that he’s checked out mentally, his eyes glossed over, hooded and dark. 

Bucky decides he’ll make Steve work for it.

“C’mon baby, show daddy what a good boy you are. You  wanna sit on my cock, baby?” Bucky purrs, sitting back against the headboard and putting his arms behind his head.

“Yes, daddy,  _ please _ ,” Steve pleads, lowering himself down onto Bucky’s cock.

Bucky brings his arms back to halt Steve from taking him in full, grappling his hips to swirl the head of his cock around his hole.

Steve nearly doubles over with the sensation, hands making their way to Bucky’s chest to dig his nails in. The thick blunt head teases at his hole, almost pressing inside but not quite. Bucky’s cock is hard and hot, and Bucky can feel the wetness of precome beading at the tip.

_ “Daddy, please! Please, please—” _ He keens, breathing wetly against  Bucky’s chest and trying to free himself from Bucky’s strong grip to fully sheath himself on his cock.

“I’m just letting you get a feel, honey,” He croons with a knowing smirk. “Wanna let you know what you’re getting before you do.” He says, pointedly swiveling his hips to tease him.

Steve lets out a less-than-polite string of curses before Bucky finally gets on with it. 

“Fuck, _please_ , oh— _oh,_ ” Steve pants, finally feeling Bucky’s full length slip inside of him. 

Bucky returns his hands to behind his head, and sits back, letting Steve do all the work of bringing him off.

“You  wanna do all the work, baby? I’m feeling a little tired. C’mon, ride me honey. I know you want to.”

Steve nods his head enthusiastically, breath coming in short ragged pants. 

He bounces on Bucky’s cock at a leisurely pace at first, already feeling the burn in his thighs from overexertion. The angle is perfect for Bucky’s cock to hit his prostate every time, making his body feel tingly and loose.

“Oh, baby, so—fuck, so fucking good,” Bucky croaks, and Steve’s cock hardens knowing that this is getting to Bucky already.

Bucky’s chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace, and is not even trying to hold in his moans. Steve clenches around him as he quickens his bouncing, letting himself fall back and forth like a ragdoll.

“You look so pretty like this baby,  _ ngh _ _ , fuck— _ all messed up and fucked out for me,” He groans, trying his hardest not to break his resolve and flip Steve over and fuck him into the sheets.

“Daddy,” Steve moans helplessly, breath hitching and a long whine erupting from his throat. “Oh, uh—uh,” he whelps, his cock nearly purple and threatening to release.

“You  gonna be good for daddy and come?” Bucky grunts, locking eyes with Steve.

Steve nods wordlessly and cries out. He has to clasp his hands together behind his head to keep from holding Steve still by the hips and fucking up into him like a jackhammer.

Steve comes with a shout, painting Bucky’s sweat sheened chest with his release. His slim frame collapses against his strong one. And even though they’re both covered in sweat and come, it’s still the hottest sight Bucky’s ever laid eyes on.

Bucky’s resolve finally cracks as he wraps his two burly arms around Steve, cradling him to his chest as he pumps up into Steve, chasing his own release. He grunts heavily against Steve’s ear, letting his own pleasure wash over him after holding back so long.

His cock gives a tremendous twitch inside of Steve, and his vision whites out. He comes and comes, filling Steve up to the brim, eliciting a dreamy moan from the boy.

Bucky gives a few more languid strokes as his cock softens, chasing the last remnants of his orgasm, and Steve inches up closer to plant tender little butterfly kisses along his jawline.

“Fuck,” Steve gathers his bearings enough to say.

Bucky gives a weak laugh. “Yeah,” he agrees.

“That was...” 

“Yeah,” Bucky  agrees once more.

Bucky pulls his soft cock out of Steve and he moans from the loss, his hole gaping. He quickly ties off the rubber and tosses it into the wastebasket beside the bed. He starts up to gather a rag from the kitchen, but Steve stops him.

“Mnghhh...” Steve grunts, making grabby hands for Bucky and not allowing him to move. “Cuddle.”

“Stevie, baby, as much as I’d love to stay... I think I’d like to cuddle without being covered in come. It’s kinda disgusting.”

He tries to give Bucky his best puppy dog eyes, but fails.

“C’mon, let’s get you all cleaned up, huh, baby?” 

“Okay, daddy,” he says agreeably, planting a kiss to Bucky’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all want a part three? no? yes? maybe? i’m writing one anyway!! hehe idc
> 
> Come visit me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/leaflibrarian)!!!!


End file.
